


Day 6: “I heard enough, this ends now”

by Disuno



Series: Fictober- 2018 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Fluff and Angst, Gabe Comforts His Son, Gabriel Is Good People, Insecure Jesse, JESSE IS SAD, People On Tv Are Mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: The fall of Overwatch makes the cowboy sad and the news ain't helping much...





	Day 6: “I heard enough, this ends now”

It was a few days after the fall of overwatch. Posters and news of their fall were all the people could talk about.

Jesse was watching the news. He was wishing he could watch something else but no matter what channel he put on the same type of news was on. So he just gave up and settled on the couch. Knees against his chest and head bowed on them.

He watched as reporters interviewed people on the streets to see what their thoughts and opinions were on the subject of Overwatch’s fall. All their replies were more of the same variety.

_ “They’re just overrated policemen” _

_ “I mean it started as a good idea but I don't think that the case anymore...” _

_ “It’s like I’ve always said we didn’t need them before and we sure as hell don’t need them now” _

_ “I’m actually glad Overwatch has fa——” _

The television is shot off all of a sudden. Jesse looked up and saw commander Reyes glaring down at the tv.

Then shifts his gaze towards McCree.

“What are you doing?” He asks in resignation.

When no answer came, Gabriel sighs and sits on the couch next to the cowboy. “Jesse come on. Talk to me what’s going through that head of yours?” He tries again.

This times Jesse sighs and says “there was nothing else to watch”

“Okay, and?” He prompted. Gabriel knew that just watching the news hadn’t gotten the cowboy this upset. Something else must be rolling in there.

“It’s—it’s nothing. Just thinking…”

“Mind sharing those thoughts?” He persisted.

“Yes, I do,” Jesse said starting to get annoyed at the other man’s intrusion.

“Come on niño, it’ll help you if t you talk about it.

“Fine! I hate that we’re not wanted anymore! I hate that my joining ‘ _ your cause’ _ didn’t do jack-shit and I fucking hate how I started to let Overwatch feel like home… only for it to be ripped from my grasp!” He pauses and chuckles humorlessly “shit it was my home. It was the only living space that I could actually relax and now… where am I going to go?”

He finishes in a whisper.

Suddenly Gabriel stands up and puts himself in front of Jesse. “Alright,” he says leaning forward and placing both his hands on McCree’s shoulders. “I heard enough, this ends now”

“W-What?”

“You said you had nowhere to go, right? So! I’m giving you one.”

Jesse’s eyes widened, still not comprehending what was going on. “What?”

"You, living here with me.”

“B-But Ga-Jefe!?” Jesse sputters “I can't do that to you!”

“You aren’t doing anything. Besides,” he smiles warmly as he continues “I picked you up once when you needed it. I’m just doing the same thing now. That is… if you want to because I ain’t gonna force you kid”

McCree sat there wide-eyed and stunned at what this man was offering. He could feel his eyes begin to fill up with tear as he suddenly sprang up and grabbed the older man in a hug. “Are you sure about this? I don’t want to intrude on you like that”

“If I didn’t want it I wouldn’t have suggested it in the first place niño,” he says as he wraps his own arms around the kid.

“Just long enough for you to get your own place alright?”

Jesse’s arms tighten around him “yeah definitely!”

**Author's Note:**

> HI!  
> So glad you stayed! I hope you like it  
> :'D
> 
> Kudos & Comments are always welcomed!!


End file.
